


Avatar: The History of Zendaya (Book One - Harmony)

by tattedupdayuh



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Fifth Harmony (Band), Zendaya - Fandom
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe, Ba Sing Se, Bending (Avatar), Bloodbending, Earth Kingdom, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/F, Fire Nation, Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, New Avatar, Next Avatar, Republic City, Southern Water Tribe, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattedupdayuh/pseuds/tattedupdayuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Earth. Fire. Air. Water.</p><p>Long ago, the United Republic was formed for benders and nonbenders to live together in harmony. Then everything changed when the world fell out of balance. </p><p>A deceitful man who portrayed as the "hero" for nonbenders who demanded equality for themselves, named Amon, a Dark Avatar named UnaVaatu, the Red Lotus, assassins sent to kill Korra when she was just a child, and lastly an evil tyrant named Kuvira, were the causes of it.</p><p>Only the Avatar master of all four elements could stop them, and succeeded, restoring balance to the world and making everything and everyone in the world safe again.</p><p>After she died, a new Avatar was born, a girl from the Southern Water Tribe, just like Korra, a waterbender. It was weird because it was supposed to be an Earth element Avatar next, but something happened and nobody knows what.</p><p>But here is the story of our next Avatar. Her name is Zendaya..." - Normani, granddaughter of the late Avatar Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my wattpad originally but I posted it here because I thought that I should give it a little promotion. It's a little short story I wrote and is gonna be a miniseries of three to four books :)

_"Earth. Fire. Air. Water._

_Long ago, the United Republic was formed for benders and nonbenders to live together in harmony. Then everything changed when the world fell out of balance._

_A deceitful man who portrayed as the "hero" for nonbenders who demanded equality for themselves, named Amon, a Dark Avatar named UnaVaatu, the Red Lotus, assassins sent to kill Korra when she was just a child, and lastly an evil tyrant named Kuvira, were the causes of it._

_Only the Avatar master of all four elements could stop them, and succeeded, restoring balance to the world and making everything and everyone in the world safe again._

_After she died, a new Avatar was born, a girl from the Southern Water Tribe, just like Korra, a waterbender. It was weird because it was supposed to be an Earth element Avatar next, but something happened and nobody knows what._

_But here is the story of our next Avatar. Her name is Zendaya..." - Normani, granddaughter of the late Avatar Korra._

...

_12 years ago..._

Several years have passed since the late and great Avatar Korra has been laid to rest and a new Avatar was born into existence. When she passed, she and Asami's children began the search for the new Avatar and for a while they couldn't seem to find them. 

It was weird because the next element after Water, was Earth, so they searched in every inch of the Earth Nation. The higher ring, middle ring, lower ring of Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom, you name it. 

Not a single person was found. Next they checked the Fire Nation to maybe see if it was a Fire element Avatar who was next in line. They searched the place from top to bottom and did not find them. Now it was getting really weird. 

Maybe when Korra lost her connection with her past Avatars during the fight with Vaatu, it messed up the Avatar cycle, or when she was poisoned by the Red Lotus. Something funny happened. Not funny as in hilarious, funny as in peculiar. 

They checked the Air Temples, searching for the next Avatar like crazy, because they were getting really worried now. If they couldn't find the next Avatar after Korra's death, then that meant it was the end of the Avatar cycle and that wasn't good. 

It couldn't have been the end of the Avatar cycle though. There's no way. Korra died of old age, not due to a battle in the Avatar state. If she were killed in the Avatar state then that means there would be no more Avatars after her.

The Air Temples had no signs of the Avatar either. Just meditating monks enjoying a peaceful day on the planet.

Korra and Asami's children, Kira, a waterbending master in the Southern Water Tribe, and Hiroshi Jr., a nonbender, the current head of Future Industries after Asami's retirement, made their way back to their homes where their families awaited. They had postponed the search for now.

That was until Kira had gotten a call from her friend Claire about an emergency. She immediately dropped whatever she was doing and headed to her friend's place straightaway. The giant glachnauzer (Glac•schnauzer. A giant schnauzer dog that could live in the cold glaciers like the polarbear dogs.) of Claire's laying in the snow outside of their cabin. She waterbent herself through the snow and jetted into the air over the animal. 

She had kicked the door open as soon as she got there, checking on Claire to make sure she was alright. She was standing there as if she were amazed by something. It was because she was. 

"Come look!" She gestured her over to her and Kira made her way over to Claire, now looking at what she was looking at. 

Kira's eyes grew wide and her mouth went agape. Her daughter, Normani was sitting beside Claire's daughter who was putting some water into a pot on the stove and then heating it with a flame all by herself. The stove wasn't even on. 

She was only five and decided to help her mother cook. This isn't what Claire had in mind, in fact, it was better. She discovered her daughter had some newfound talent and abilities. She knew how to waterbend AND firebend. Question is, could she do the other two?

"Zendaya, you're the Avatar!" Normani says in her little child-like voice, full of excitement.

"I-I am?" The younger girl looked down at her hands, a flame in her left and a water ball in the other. 

"Can you earthbend?" Kira asked, kneeling in front of her. 

Zendaya stared down at her small, five year old hands. She throws a fist and nothing but air had come out, blowing Kira off of her feet. 

"I'll take that as a no." Kira groaned sitting up.

"Sorry Auntie Kira. I didn't mean to-"

"It's totally fine, Z. Come here." She pulled her onto her lap and Zendaya glanced up at her, "You can bend three elements. How long were you able to do this? Did this start today?"

"Yes ma'am."

"She must've had the power all along. Of course she was born with it, but it does indeed take time for one to discover when the powers come about. Question is...why is she a Water Avatar?"

"You ask me." Claire shrugged, "It should be Earth, which is weird. Do you think it had something to do with your mom and the past Avatar connections, Kira?"

"I have no idea. Something in the cycle messed up. We're going to figure out what, but in the meantime, we were to lay low about this, because we don't want anything bad happening to her."

Claire nods in understanding and all eyes were on Zendaya as she sat on the floor, still staring at the palms of her hands. 

She was the newborn Avatar. The next in the cycle.

...

 

The present day resides where a 17 year old Zendaya and a 19 year old Normani are sparring with one another just for fun. Normani was the only friend she ever had. All of the other kids were mean to her and called her a freak or whatever because she didn't just bend water like everyone else did. 

Normani had always been there for her. Through everything and she couldn't ask for a better best friend. Especially when she stressed on all kinds of Avatar issues, like meditation, connecting to the spirit world, going into the Avatar State, you name it. 

Kira has had friends send down mentors to help Zendaya master her abilities but so far it's taking an awful long process.

Zendaya had been lost in thought when Normani sent an ice shard straight toward her face. At the last second she gasped and dodged it. It sliced off a thin strand of her long brown locks. It had grazed her cheek as well, but it wasn't too bad. It was like a papercut. If it was any closer though it would've been her eye.

"Sorry, Z!" Normani apologized, sincerely, "I thought you were paying attention and-"

"It's okay, Mani." She chuckled, "It doesn't hurt."

"What were you so deep in thought about?"

They both had a seat on the icy cold ground in front of each other, cross-legged. Normani was always interested in learning about any new developing Avatar abilities she had.

"So I can Waterbend, Firebend, and Airbend, but not Earthbend. When am I going to learn it?" Zendaya asked, curiously.

"Well you can bend three elements and your parents had you train with masters of the elements from all around the world, except Earth. Now that can be questionable, but I'll tell you why they did so." Normani began to explain, "They want you to master what you already know and then to learn what you don't. Understand a bit better now?"

"I do. I'm just so excited to learn it. Me being the Avatar is...unbelievable."

"I always thought you were something special, Zen Zen."

"Thanks."

A loud growl was heard in the distance. It sounded almost...fearful and as if the animal that made the sound was in pain. Then a loud bark was heard. Zendaya immediately knew what it was.

"Midnight?" She stood to her feet, glancing around.

Her pet glachnauzer, Midnight. It was huge and often mistaken for a bear. She jogged over to where she had left her dog and noticed that there were ropes tied all around it as if it were trying to be kidnapped. Then she seen four men in large coats, trying to pull him onto a sled but he wasn't cooperating. He was growling and barking at them.

"Midnight!" Zendaya sprang into action. She sent a wave of water through the snow their way and one, who was maybe the leader, redirected it, but this time ice had become of it.

Shards darted their way towards Zendaya so she dove out of the way, sending a blast of fire towards them. One was hit. He went down. 

"That's my dog! Let him go NOW!" She shouted, sending more fireblasts with her fists. 

"Awe. Does the witto Kowwa wannabe want her stupid dog back?" The leader cooed, making fun of her while his goons laughed.

Normani sent a waterwhip towards the leader while he wasn't paying attention, smacking him right upside the head.

"What the-"

"She said let him go." Normani pulled her sword from her back. She had learned to make a sword out of pure ice and nothing but ice and it worked perfectly, just like a normal sword.

"Isn't she Korra's granddaughter?" One of the boys asked.

"Correct." She answers and then sent another waterwhip their way, only to make them dodge. She accidentally hit Midnight and he cried out in searing pain.

"Z, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"I know." Zendaya cuts her off. Then she knocks the others off of their feet by tripping them with the water under them. 

The leader was on his back, groaning in pain. Zendaya picked him up by the collar, bringing him face to face to her. 

"Who sent you here to take him?" She was enraged. Midnight was her best friend. How dare they try to abduct him.

Normani held her sword on the guys, making them cower away. Then she turned to Zendaya and the leader of the group. She snatched his mask off, revealing his identity.

"Arin." Normani gasped. 

She knew this young man very well. It was her ex boyfriend. He was into pretty bad stuff so she broke up with him. Zendaya couldn't stand the guy. 

"YOU DID THIS?!" Zendaya's temper grew much more rash now. 

"H-Hey. Co-Come on, Z. Give a guy a br-break." Arin laughs, nervously. 

"I should end you!" She snarled in his face, "You could've hurt him!"

"Let em go." A voice behind them commented. 

They both turned to see Kira standing there with both arms folded across her chest. They both gave confused looks and did as instructed, Zendaya dropping Arin into the freezing snow and Normani retracted her ice sword.

"Get out of here and if I catch you around here again, messing with Avatar Zendaya, it won't be anything nice. Go. NOW!" Kira demanded with such force.

The four boys ran out of there quickly and Normani, "accidentally," sent a waterwhip Arin's way, hitting him in the back. He cried out, only causing him to start running faster than his boys.

"Nice one." Zendaya high fived the older girl.

"Thanks." She chuckled in return.

"I can't believe you dated that disgrace of a waterbender. Ugh." Kira says, disgustedly.

"Me either, Mom." Normani gagged, making the three of them laugh in unison.

After they shared a laugh, Zendaya made her way to Midnight who was still tied up. She got a small ball of water, forming it into a sharp piece of ice. Next she used it to cut the ropes off of him. Once they were off, the large animal tackled the young Avatar, making her laugh as it licked her all over her face and body.

"Down boy! Down!" She couldn't stop laughing. 

While Zendaya and Midnight reunited, Normani looks to her mother and notices a scroll in her hand. She points to it, opening her mouth to ask, "What's that, Mom?"

"It's a map of the United Republic." She opens it, showing it to her daughter.

"What do you have a map for, Master Kira?" Zendaya asks out of curiosity. 

She addressed her as Master Kira because she was the one who helped her and Normani master the water element. 

"Well, I was coming to get you two for dinner. We have some things to go over." Kira gestured towards their homes, insinuating that they should follow her. They did so and they all went inside Kira's place.

A single mother, raising an only child. She and her husband were seperated for several reasons, but we'll go over more of that story later.

Kazembe, who was the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and Zendaya's father, greeted his daughter and her BFF with a loving kiss on the cheek and a hug. They both sat at the table and Claire was coming from the kitchen with dinner plates in her hands. She placed them all around the table and joined her family for a silent prayer before eating. Then after the prayer was done, they dug in. 

"So what were we discussing?" Normani asked out of the blue.

"Well your father and I decided that since you have mastered three elements, it's time for you to do the same with the final one." Claire started. 

"Yes indeed." Kazembe adds before, continuing, "You've come a really long way so we've arranged to send you to Ba Sing Se to train and learn Earthbending under the hands of the royal family."

"No way." Zendaya almost choked on her soup when she heard that.  
"And yes Normani. You are going with her." Her mother tells her, a large smile spreading across her face. 

"Are you sure, Mom? Not that I don't want to go, but who's going to-"

"I already got it covered." Kira knew what she was talking about. Normani helped her mother train new waterbenders. She even helped Zendaya, while learning new things herself. You could say that they were both her waterbending masters.

"Besides." Kira continued, "You know you two can't go anywhere without each other so we just thought that sending you two together to help Zendaya master earthbending is going to be a big help. We trust you all not to make the wrong decisions. Don't worry."

"So we're going ourselves?" Zendaya couldn't hide the smile that was growing on her face. She was really excited to go.

"Yes. H.J. (Hiroshi Jr.) is going to bring an airship tomorrow morning and you two have til then to pack up. You can bring Midnight to keep you company." Kazembe ruffled his daughter's hair and leaned over to plant a kiss on her forehead, "My little girl is growing up." He adds.

"Alright!" Normani raised her fist in the air and smacked Zendaya a high five.

After their little celebration, the two settled down to eat and then went to their rooms to pack their things up for tomorrow. It was going to be a big day.

Meanwhile... (The Earth Kingdom)

 

"Princess. Dinner is ready." A servant came to get the Earth Princess from her room, where she had just finished reading a book for school.

"Thank you, Briannah." She thanks her, setting her book down, "You know you're the only servant my parents have that actually cares about me. I could just stay in this room and starve. They wouldn't care."

"King Gordon and Queen Milika's children deserve to be treated with respect. After all they've done for the Earth Nation, this family should be put up on a pedestal...even though you already are, but you get the point."

The blonde haired princess ran a hand through her long, golden blonde locks and followed Briannah, her friend/servant, down the hallway. It was a long way to the kitchen so they decided to pass the time by talking.

"I know what you mean." The princess lets out a small chuckle.

"Princess Dinah, please tell me if you have any problems with any other servants around here. Don't hesitate to let me know. I will go to your parents right away." 

Princess Dinah. She loved hearing the sound of that. She and her six brothers and sisters were all crowned as the princes and princesses of the Earth Kingdom recently and Dinah herself still couldn't believe it. 

Sure being the daughters and sons of a king and queen of an entire nation meant that they were the prince and princesses, but the coronation confirmed it all. They had waited long enough to do so, so they surprised Dinah on her 17th birthday celebration.  
"It's okay, Bri. And please talk to me like a normal person. I'm not a famous celebrity. I'm just a person like you." Dinah couldn't help but laugh at the way she was talking.

"It's a form of respect." Briannah explains, briefly, "You deserve to be treated with it."

"But we're best friends, aren't we? Come on." 

"Okay. As you wish."

"You're hilarious."

As Dinah came to the table, there awaited her family at the table, along with some guests. Dinah had no idea who they were but she was sure she was about to find out. Briannah was about to leave but Dinah pulled her wrist, basically asking her to stay. She adds a, "Eat with us."

Briannah hesitates at first but sits down beside Dinah. She gave her a plate of food for her to eat and it made her smile. She was so incredibly sweet.

"Dinah, you're late to the dinnertable." Kimmy, a relative of hers, folds her arms across her chest.

"I was reading my book for school. I still go there you know." Dinah chuckled a bit but there was an immediate silence after she said that. She wasn't supposed to talk back to an adult, nor let a servant eat with the royal family.

"So...who are they?" Dinah asks, trying to break the awkward silence.

"They are the wealthiest family in the Earth Nation besides us. These are their sons, Siope and Taniela." Milika introduced, a smile on her face.

Dinah knew why she introduced the sons first. She wanted Dinah to get a boyfriend because she felt that she was lonely. Even if she had to, she'd pay a guy to date her just because she thinks that Dinah needs a man in her life, which was completely untrue.

"How are you?" The bigger guy held her hand and kissed it, "I'm Taniela. Nela for short."

Siope was next. He held her hand and kissed it just like his brother did.

"You're very beautiful, Diana, is it?" Nela complimented, "Like utterly gorgeous."

"Dinah." She corrected, "and thank you."

"So I heard the Avatar is coming tomorrow." The woman next to Siope commented. She looked just like him so it could've been the mother. Her name was Jewel. Their father's name was Brock.

"Avatar Zendaya is coming?" Dinah questioned and all eyes were on her, especially Kimmy who was sending her a death glare. 

"I've been wanting to meet the new Avatar for so long and nobody told me anything that she was coming." She fake smiled at the entire table.

"Well maybe if you didn't act like you were so in love with/obsessed with her, we would have." Kimmy rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know her. How could I be in love with her?" Dinah let out the most obnoxious laugh, "I'm just excited about meeting the next savior of the world. I didn't know that was a bad thing."

"Yes, sweetie. She's coming tomorrow." Milika tells her, "and she's staying with us to learn the element she doesn't know. Earthbending."

"I can teach her." Dinah offered.

"Oh come on, Dinah. You just want to-"

"Kimmy enough. It's not like that!" She snapped, the room becoming deadly silent once again, "Mother. Father. Please let me teach her. I think I can do it."

"We'll see when she gets here tomorrow, okay, sweet pea?" Gordon responded.

"Okay." Dinah had a feeling they were going to say no but she was determined to be the one to teach Zendaya. She feels like it would be an honor to do so.

Well like they said, when she gets there, they'll see.


	2. The Earth Kingdom

**_The next morning... (Southern Water Tribe)_ **

Zendaya slung her bag over her shoulder and carried it up the steps of the airship. She put it beside Normani's bag and then climbed off, landing perfectly on her feet.

"I'm gonna miss you, mama." Normani gave her mother a tight hug.

This was the very first time she and Zendaya were actually leaving the south pole and getting to go on an actual adventure. The scary part was having no parental guidance. Although they trusted them and believed they were responsible enough, it was still scary on both parts.

Zendaya hugged her parents and then she and Normani switched places, Normani hugging Zendaya's parents and Zendaya hugging Normani's mom.

"It was a pleasure teaching you, young Avatar. Good luck out there." Kira bowed, Zendaya doing the same.

"Thank you, Master Kira."

"Don't forget to write us everyday!" Claire called as the two headed up the stairs to the ship. They turned around and waved goodbye to their parents one last time, before the door shut.

Midnight put his head up and licked Zendaya's face, making her laugh. Then he laid back down, making himself comfortable. Normani rested her head on a soft spot on his fur, stroking it lightly. Zendaya sat next to her and the two made eye contact, both giving each other a smile.

"Do you think because of our Water Tribe getup they'll know who we are?" Zendaya asked, curiously, "I mean everyone else will be dressed in green, meanwhile we're in blue."

"Oh they'll definitely know who we are. Remember the press that traveled all the way down here to interview you? Your pictures should be all over the United Republic by now. Heck the world even. People will recognize you. Trust me."

"That's true."

They had a few more conversations as Hiroshi Jr. flew the airship throughout the skies and then soon fell into a deep asleep.

Zendaya began to dream about her new journey that she was about to take, but something tells her it wasn't a dream. It was more like a vision...

...

_Zendaya sat up from where she was laying on the ground. Above her stood a man. She could see the evil in his eyes. A raging fire burning inside of them. She could barely see his face but could tell he was smirking at her. He also laughed at her, mocking her._

_"Get up, you Avatar reject! You'll never be as good as any of your past lives. Come on! Fight back you weakling!" He lifted up his hand and up went her body in the air. She cried out, feeling her limbs being twisted all around. Her eyes squeezed shut at the pain and she let out a helpless scream._

_"I told you I would destroy you. Now you pay..." As his words grew darker, so did the pain in her body. It felt like every single bone was breaking at once._

_He was bloodbending her._

_He almost looked like a cross between Amon's real identity, Noatak, and ex councilman Tarrlok. He couldn't possibly be related to them, because they were both dead. They didn't have children. So who was this man? He wore a water tribe attire as if he were from one of the two poles._

_"Ugh. Let Z go!" Normani, who had been struggling to get up, threw her sword at him and he stopped it right before it hit his face. He threw it down and it shattered into several pieces._

_The next thing he did was pick up the shards, and bend them towards Normani. Several of them pierced her skin, drawing blood and the next thing she knew she was pinned up against the wall by the ice shards._

_"Nobody can stop me from destroying the Avatar!" He laughed, maniacally._

...

Zendaya shot up out of her sleep, drenched in sweat. She looked over at Normani who was still asleep. What had she just dreamed and who in the Spirits was that man? A new enemy she's supposed to know about?

Bloodbending.

Just thinking about that inhumane word made her cringe. She shivered as if she were cold and curled up closer to Midnight, snuggling up to his warm, beautiful, fuzzy black fur.

She'll ask Normani about it when she wakes up. She won't forget to ask her though. A dream, or vision of a man they didn't even know torturing them like that? It was definitely something weird going on.

She soon drifted off back to sleep and awaited for their arrival to Ba Sing Se.

...

King Gordon had the whole city gather to city hall for the Avatar's arrival. The whole nation was excited to meet their leader. It was practically a large parade for the Avatar's arrival. Schools ended up being closed so kids could come watch Zendaya arrive.

When their ship landed behind city hall, Hiroshi Jr. escorted them off of the ship and lead them up to the Earth guards. They bowed as a sign of respect towards the young teenager. She did the same to them and followed them.

"Ba Sing Se is so welcoming." Zendaya gazed around in awe of the people waving and cheering for her.

"Right? I like this." Normani agreed as she waved back to the people along with Zendaya.

"I think I could get used to this."

The royal family stood at the top of the steps, King Gordan by the podium as if he were prepared to make a speech. He stepped away from it and bowed for the Avatar. Zendaya and Normani did the same in return.

"Pleased to meet you, young Avatar." King Gordon greeted, "Welcome to Ba Sing Se."

"Thank you, your highness." Zendaya responds in the most respectful way she could. She was being on her best behavior, "It's an absolute honor to be here."

"And you must be the late Avatar Korra's granddaughter, Normani of the Southern Water Tribe, correct?" He points to Normani.

"Yes, your highness." Normani answers, a smile growing on her face. She was glad that the Earth King knew who she was.

"You're staying with her?"

"Yes."

"Amazing. Follow us back to the palace, why don't you?" He turned around, following the guards.

While he was up front, Zendaya and Normani met Queen Milika and their eldest daughter, Princess Dinah. After bowing to them both and exchanging greetings, the princess lagged behind and began to walk with the young avatar and her comrade.

"It's such an honor to finally meet you." Dinah was really excited, you could tell in her tone of voice.

"Well first of all, Princess, might I say you are very beautiful." Zendaya took her hand in hers and brought it up to her lips, kissing it, lightly.

The princess' cheeks grew flushed just as Zendaya kissed her hand like that. It was weird. She didn't know whether to fangirl or act natural. I mean it's not like she was basically their new world leader who was there to stop any chaos from happening and restoring balance to the world. Oh wait.

"Wow." Dinah cleared her throat, rubbing the back of her own neck.

"Z!" Normani pulls her aside really quick, "Did you just kiss the princess' hand?"

"She's beautiful." Zendaya shrugged.

"Smooth playa." Normani laughed at that, pulling her back to the earth princess' presence, "but don't do that again. We don't know what her parents are like and you wouldn't want to make a bad impression, alright?"

"I know what you mean." Zendaya nods in understanding, "Thanks, Normani."

Dinah was still trying to get over the fact that THE AVATAR kissed her on the hand. Just yesterday when those two brothers did it, she didn't care because she wasn't interested in them in any sort of way. Now Avatar Zendaya on the other hand...let's save that for a much later time.

...

Once they arrived to the palace, Dinah's parents had servants show Zendaya and Normani to their guest room that they were going to share. It was a bed big enough for them both and a closet big enough for them both. It fit them just right.

Dinah had tagged along, obviously ignoring her parents orders on not to bother the young Avatar, but she did it anyways out of the kindness of her heart. Zendaya didn't mind. She found the princess quite attractive.

"So you go to school, you say?" Normani asked Dinah, curiously, "We've been homeschooled all our lives."

"My parents tried to homeschool me but I wanted to go out to public school. I felt it was only right. I just hate it when people treat me differently because I am royalty." Dinah answers, sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Are you a bender?" Zendaya questions, pointing to her green wristbands.

"Yeah. I'm an Earthbending master." She answers with a light chuckle.

"Good so maybe you can teach me." Zendaya suggested.

Dinah's mouth dropped to the floor as soon as those words escaped the young Avatar's lips. Normani raised an eyebrow at Zendaya, folding her arms and letting a smirk spread across her face. She was just so straightforward with that.

"Ha. Her?" A familiar voice stated from the doorway. There stood Kimmy, leaning up against the door frame like a snob.

"Yeah. Her." Zendaya points to Dinah who was now glaring at Kimmy.

"Why her?"

"Because if she says she's got the juice. She's got the juice."

Zendaya barely knew Dinah and she believed her. Why would she lie about something like that? To impress her probably, but that surely wasn't it. Dinah felt it was her destiny to help out the Avatar in any way she could possible. She was basically the Toph to her Aang.

"You know what your parents said." Kimmy turned her nose up in annoyance.

"I asked to do it yesterday, Kimmy. The Avatar herself asked me today." Dinah says through gritted teeth, "If she wants me to do it I will be honored to do it, no questions asked."

"Is there a problem?" Zendaya butted in, not actually meaning to intrude.

"There isn't one. I'll do it." The princess sent her a confident smile.

"Thank you. That'll be great."

Dinah felt really proud of herself for stepping up to the plate for a huge responsibility like this. The amount of confidence she had in herself to do this was shooting through the roof.

"I will speak to your parents about this!" Kimmy stormed off, leaving the trio there to just stare at her like she was crazy.

"Are you two like sisters?" Normani asked, putting the tip of her two index fingers together.

"She's my annoying cousin. She literally is way too high maintenance like the rest of this family. They need to just sit down and relax." Dinah let out a deep sigh, "We're just people like everyone else. Sometimes I hate being royalty."

"Dang. That sounds really tough. I wish I knew what you were dealing with." Zendaya rubs the back of her neck.

"Princess. It is dinnertime. Won't you join us, Avatar Zendaya and Master Normani?" Briannah asked, curiously.

"Would I!" Zendaya blurted out, "I'm STARVED!" She raced out of there and Normani followed close behind her, trying to get her to stop running. Zendaya was still a child that Normani looked after, hence the fact that it was a two year age difference.

"Do you like her or something?" Briannah asked, curiously.

"No way!" Dinah answered, rather quickly, "I just feel that it's my duty to help the Avatar."

"You totally like her, Princess." She teased a bit.

"Do not!" Her cheeks grew a bright red, "Besides. I-I like someone else." She lied.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Nela." She said the first name that came to mind, "I think Nela is so handsome and dreamy and he'd be a great warrior."

"Uh...yeah..." She says, awkwardly.

She lied on that handsome and dreamy part.

...

At the dinner table sat the Royal Family, Nela and Siope's family and the Avatar and her friend. Nela hadn't stopped staring at Dinah. He literally was drooling over her and she was creeped out. She kept scooting closer to Zendaya. She didn't know why the princess was scooting closer to her so she just shook it off and continued to eat silently.

This was also Zendaya's welcoming dinner. They let her sit in any place she wanted and she chose the seat beside the princess, which made Nela kind of annoyed because that was the seat he wanted. Dinah was glad that Zendaya was sitting next to her though. She felt a bit more comfortable.

"Avatar Zendaya. How do you like it here in the Earth Kingdom so far?" Queen Milika asked, breaking the silence.

"It's different than the Southern Water Tribe, but hey I absolutely love it here. Thank you all so much for welcoming me here." Zendaya answered her.

"I have a question." Siope rose his hand, "Why in the world are you a Water element Avatar. Aren't you next in line after Avatar Korra?"

"Yes." She took a sip of water.

"And wasn't she from the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Mmhmm."

"If Korra was a Water element Avatar, and before her was Avatar Aang who was Air, why are you a water Avatar? Shouldn't you be Earth?"

"Everybody thinks that." Zendaya swallowed before continuing, "but I think it had something to do with when Korra lost connections with her past Avatars. Then the Harmonic Convergence. I'm not so sure. Or it could've been when Zaheer poisoned her. This is all new to me."

"I would say it was when she lost connections with the past Avatars. That could've messed up the cycle." Dinah pointed out, "I mean...have you tried connecting with her yourself?"

"Yes I have but I don't really know how." Zendaya admits, feeling the embarrassment come on, "Like I said I'm new at all of this."

"So you're a Half-baked Avatar?" Nela joked.

The whole table gasped at his outburst. His mother sent him a death glare and he grinned, holding his hands up in defense.

"Excuse me?" Zendaya frowns at that statement.

A half baked Avatar? The last time someone called the Avatar a half baked Avatar their head was almost ripped off. That was Councilman Tarrlok and Avatar Korra.

"You're not technically a fully realized Avatar. You can't bend all four elements and you can't connect with Korra." He began to explain himself.

"I'm still the Avatar, ya yahoo!" Zendaya snapped, "So what if I can't Earthbend? I'm sure if there's an enemy right now out there who wants to take me out, I probably wouldn't even need it." She didn't mean it like that though. Of course she needed all four elements. She was getting irritated by the second.

"Now. Now. Settle down." King Gordon tapped his glass with his spoon, drawing attention to himself, "Nela. Aang was just an airbender and he had to learn 3 elements, yet he still defeated many enemies AND connected with his past Avatars well before completing them all. So what are you implying, exactly?"

"You don't know what it's like being the Avatar. The chosen one. Having to learn four elements and having to keep the world safe and well put together in harmony. So don't tell me about being a half baked avatar, because I'm trying my absolute best. No enemies have come yet but I can promise you I'll keep this world safe."

After Zendaya said those words, not another word was said from Nela. All he did was put his head down in embarrassment.

"You're such a jerk." Dinah rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey. That's my brother." Siope defended.

"Tell your brother to show some respect to the Avatar." Normani shot back.

"The wannabe Korra? No thanks." Nela scoffed.

"That is enough." Their father's voice boomed in their ears, "You two are really starting to get on my nerves. If you do not behave you know the consequences. Do I make myself clear."

"No I hear you, father. I'm just annoyed that we have a cheap copy of Korra when we had the real one." He kept mouthing off.

"Cheap copy!?" Zendaya's nostrils flared at that. She stood to her feet, her chair falling to the floor behind her, "You know what, buddy? If you really about it, we can take this outside right now and I can show you how much of a copy I am."

"Gladly." Nela stood up, a wide grin spreading across his face, "but you get to use one element only. That way I have an advantage."

"Fine by me. I only need one to take you down." Zendaya seethed.

"Mom! Dad! Are you going to let them fight?" Dinah stared at them in disbelief. They were watching the two as if it were some dramatic play. They were interested.

"This is the most interesting dinner we've had in a while. Why not let them battle it out?" King Gordon agreed with the concept.

"No way!" Dinah stood in between the two, "Stop. This has gone far enough! We're all on the same side, aren't we?"

"Princess, when I win, I'll take you out to celebrate. How about it?" Nela cracked his knuckles.

Dinah looked at her, trying to hold back the bile that raced up her throat. She went over to the Avatar, shaking her head to what he had just asked her.

"Win this thing." She told Zendaya.

"With pleasure." She cracked her knuckles.

"Guards!" The queen called the guards to her aid, "Show them to the battleground outside."

They nodded, then began to lead the way, everyone following. Once they got there, they both picked a side of the battleground and began to stretch.

Normani was over by Zendaya with Dinah, trying get her to back out of the duel, but she was deadset on doing so. She wasn't about to be disrespected like that and let him get away with it. She was going to prove how much of a "half baked Avatar" she was.

"What element are you using?" Normani massaged the younger girl's bare shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Fire." Zendaya opened her hand and a small blaze blew. She closed it, taking a deep breath.

"You know you don't have to do this."

"I know but I've been called out, even though I made the suggestion that we should fight. It's not right of him to think of me as a fake or whatever. I need to prove myself." She explains with a deep sigh.

"Alright then. Good luck."

"I'll be waiting when you are victorious." Dinah gave Zendaya a hug before stepping off of the field.

Zendaya had been smiling like an idiot, causing her best friend to laugh at her ridiculous actions. Normani pats her back and then leaves with the princess.

Nela felt the wave of jealousy rise inside of him. He wanted Dinah to hug him like that. She had paid no attention to him at all. How could she not? He was the strongest boy in the Earth Nation, as he would say so himself, because he had never lost a match before.

He couldn't stand the avatar, only because he was jealous of her and Dinah, and they had only been talking for a few hours, but Dinah had talked nonstop about the Avatar when he first met her yesterday.

"Let's go, musclehead." Zendaya and Nela began circling each other with their hands up in a fighting stance.

"Oh I'm gonna loooooove pounding you, Uh-vatar." He bragged, "You can't even stop my Earthbending. You can't even- YEEEEOWCH!"

The young Avatar shut him up with a blaze to the face. Next she headed straight for the ground, tripping him with the back of her ankle.

He fell to the ground on his back, groaning. Nela shook it off and pushed himself back up to his feet with the help of his hands. He picks a large rock up out of the ground, bending it towards her.

It was coming at her fast. She didn't dive out of the way though. Zendaya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Everyone kept yelling at her and telling her to dodge it or move out of the way. She didn't.

Instead she waited at the right time and punched the rock, breaking it into several pieces. Several gasps were heard around the room.

"Did she just..." Nela stood there, shocked.

Zendaya looked down at both of her hands, then down at the now pebbles down by her feet. A smile spread across her face. She just earthbended for the first time.

"Z just Earthbended." Normani couldn't believe her eyes.

Zendaya wanted to make sure that was for sure. She placed her hands in position as if she were going to bend. She picked up a small rock, slowly. She took a deep breath, concentrating on the rock that she had began to bend. A proud smile came across her face.

She had earthbended.

"Hello? Are we going to fight still?" Nela grouched at her.

"I think me earthbending is more important." Zendaya stated, "There won't be a match. I think I'm ready to start my Earthbending lessons." She looked over at the princess who had a pleased look on her face.

"We'll start tomorrow." She assured the young Avatar.

It was going to be Dinah's first time teaching someone but it was honestly worth it. It also meant that she and the Avatar could get to know each other better.


	3. A New Enemy

**_The next morning._ **

The royal family, Avatar Zendaya, and Master Normani all feasted at the table for breakfast. After that, Princess Dinah had planned on staying home from school just to teach Zendaya how to Earthbend. It was going to take awhile, so she was going to be doing schoolwork from home for the time being.

"What are you still doing here?" Dinah asked Nela, forcing a smile on her face.

"We are staying here for a week. Didn't your parents tell you?" Nela took her hand and kissed it again.

"Can you just..." She takes her hand away with great force, "Thank you."

"I thought you liked-"

Dinah stomped on Briannah's foot, cutting her off mid sentence. She cleared her throat and sat up straight. She knew what she was doing. She was about to say that she thought Dinah liked Nela. She knew she was lying of course.

"So Avatar Zendaya, you ever had a boyfriend?" Siope asked, curiously.

Normani darted her eyes towards him, quirking an eyebrow at that statement. Why was that a question?

"I'm not really into that." Zendaya shrugged, "So no."

"Seriously?" He gasps, growing shocked at her answer.

"Yeah. I'm just not interested in...you know..." She scratched the back of her head and cleared her throat.

"She's into women." Normani answers for her and Zendaya sent her a grateful look, because she couldn't find the right words.

Kimmy spit out her water and stared at the young Avatar, incredulously. The whole table was looking at her, Dinah of course frowning at her.

"My sincerest apologies." She muttered.

"That's so cool." Dinah commented. Kimmy stared at her as she said that. The two rolled their eyes at each other and went back to eating their meal.

"What a surprise." Nela mumbled, stuffing some food in his mouth.

Soon they were all done and Zendaya and Normani headed back up to their guest room, which was right across the hall from the princess' room. She had gone up to her room as well, to change into her sparring Earth kingdom attire.

A sleeveless green tunic with the Earth symbol across the chest area, a black martial arts belt that was meant to be tied around the waist, black leggings and brown boots that covered up her calves. She let her blonde hair dangle behind her and headed out of her room to see Zendaya and Normani standing there waiting on her.

Zendaya had changed from her pajamas to a sleeveless navy blue muscle shirt. It definitely showed off the girl's muscles. Dinah was looking pretty hard. She noticed the Water Tribe tattoo on her left arm, then her eyes traveled down the older girl's wrists where the wristbands, that matched with the shirt, resided. At the bottom half of her body, she wore baby blue leggings and some brown boots.

Dinah couldn't help but began to feel uneasy and queasy about how beautiful the Avatar looked. She came to a conclusion that the tall brunette was dressing warmer than when she arrived yesterday, because she and Normani were in the South Pole, where it was below freezing. They had both arrived in large fur coats.

Normani wore a knee high, water tribe dress with the back of it dangling down a bit farther behind her, and brown boots like Zendaya and Dinah's.

The princess still hadn't taken her eyes off of the beautiful young woman standing in front of her. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. How could she not have had a boyfriend? Or dated someone at least?

"Princess." Normani's voice grabbed her out of her thoughts and she turned to the two teenagers in front of her.

"Before we get started, I reccomend we should go get some tea from the famous tea shop in the city. To relax ourselves before we start the training. Normani, won't you join us?" Dinah looks at the Avatar's older friend with a friendly smile.

"I'd love to. Thank you." Normani thanks her and the trio began heading out into the city of Ba Sing Se.

...

When they got to the tea shop, Zendaya held the door for Normani and Dinah, both of them thanking her for her generosity.

"Give up, old man." They hear as they glanced around the place. It was filled with a group of six jokers ganging up on an elderly man who was shaking in absolute fear.

His eyes went to the door, where Zendaya was standing. He opened his mouth and pointed a shaky finger at the girl.

"You! Y-You're the Avatar?" He cried, "Please help me!"

The leader turned around and smirked at her. "Well. Well. Well." He chuckled, "Avatar Zendaya and the Princess. Oh wait and Korra's granddaughter too? This is all too sweet!"

"Put the man down or else." Zendaya cracked her knuckles as if she were ready to fight.

"Or else, what, Avatar?" He challenged.

"Come on, man. Put him down. He's just an elderly man." Normani argued.

"I'm thinking...no." He laughed, making his buddies laugh, "Now I'm going to ask one last time, old man. Give up the money."

"And I'm going to ask you one last time. LET HIM GO!" Zendaya sent a fist of air his way and it blew him off of his feet and against the wall with a loud BAM! He slid down, groaning in pain.

"Boys!" He demanded and then his lackies began to come their way.

"Six of them. Three of us. We can take them." A smile of confidence spread across Dinah's face. Her foot slams against the floor forcing a boulder to fly up and she punched it, sending it flying their way. It hit them all like it was a bowling ball and they were pins.

"Nice one!" Normani slaps her new friend a high five before springing into action.

Since there was no water around, she grabbed some tea from a pot that was being heated and sent it flying two of the guys ways. They howled out in pain as the scalding hot tea hit their skin.

Zendaya was battling the leader. He was a firebender, so she decided to use fire on him. It was basically an Agni Kai, or firebender duel.

"Stupid little girl!" He sent a blaze kick her way and she blocked it with her forearm, then sent him flying through the window by combing her hands together, making a powerful fire blast.

"RETREAT!" One of them screamed as the rest began to run out.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, AVATAR!" The leader yelled as he ran with his gang.

"Oh thank you." The old man hugged the three heroes, "You saved me from those thugs. How could I ever repay you?"

"No thanks necessary, sir." Zendaya was the first to respond, "We just would like to know who were those guys?"

"Triple Threat Triads." He answered, "Gangsters. They existed back when Avatar Korra did, then for a while they disappeared. Now they're back, but in Ba Sing Se for some reason. Several crimes had been committed these past few weeks by them."

"Wait, how come I didn't know about this? This is happening in my city, right under my nose and I don't know? Do my parents know?" Dinah was shocked to hear this.

"They haven't made any laws or anything yet, so I'm assuming no." The old man answers, then continues with, "but since you know what is going on, can you please try and talk to them? I don't know if it'll be much help, considering they don't follow the law anyways, but please I'm begging you."

"You can count on me." Dinah gives him a thumbs up.

"Sir, how much do you know about these guys?" Normani questioned, "We need all the information we can get."

"Well I have been doing a lot of searching. I do know they have three headquarters and the main one is in Republic City. The other is here in Ba Sing Se and the last is in the Fire Nation somewhere. The leader of the Triple Threats is a very dangerous man. My son, Spencer is an undercover metalbender cop, working this case. They always brag about a secret weapon that he has."

"Does your son know what the secret weapon is?" Zendaya asked.

"It's horrible...I can't believe someone actually knows how to do this. The only people who could, was that Puppetmaster Katara faced, Yakone, and his two sons, Noatak and Tarrlok. They're all dead now so how could this possibly still be...possible?" He couldn't say it. He felt sick to his stomach just talking about it.

Normani covered her mouth. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She hated talking about that too. Dinah had heard stories about it but she wasn't too big on it, due to being an Earthbender and all. Zendaya just stood there in shock, because she had just come to realization. That dream she had was definitely a vision.

"He's a bloodbender." As those words escaped the elderly mans mouth, Zendaya began to feel dizzy. Then the memories of her vision came back.

"What does he look like?" Her voice came out barely in a whisper. You could hear how uncomfortable she was. When she asked that question, both Normani and Dinah looked at her.

The old man went behind his counter and pulled out a scroll. He came back and handed it to them, Zendaya holding it as she opened it.

That face. Those eyes. She had never met the man in reality, but she was still growing fearful. He looked too much like Tarrlok and Noatak. He couldn't be related to them. There was no way.

Zendaya scanned the page to find his name. Her face dropped as soon as she saw his name. Hamu. That was way too close to that puppetmaster's name...Hama. The one Master Katara fought when she was just a child.

"Hamu. That's crazy weird how close his name is to..." Normani got chills just thinking about it.

"He can't be related to Hama...can he?" Dinah was growing scared now.

"I don't know but as long as he's out there, he's harming people as we speak. We have to stop him." Zendaya closed the scroll and handed it back to the elderly man, "We don't even know what he's capable of. What if he learns energybending through bloodbending like Amon did? We have to take him down and take him down now. That is way too scary."

"Question is, Hama could only do it with a full moon. Yakone and his sons did not need it. Which type of bloodbender is he?" Normani asked, "And is he also teaching the waterbenders who work for him this secret weapon?"

"No. He's not. Thank goodness." The old man answers, "but if you three are going to go after him, then you should be careful."

"We will." They all answered in unison.

"And keep this scroll. You're going to need it." He handed it back to them.

"We should just head back right now and tell your parents, princess." Zendaya told her, "I think my training can wait. Lives are at stake here."

"I understand." Dinah nods then heads for the door first, "and sorry about your tea shop, mister."

"Call me Mr. Lee." He smiled at them, "and when you come back anytime, you can have free tea for as long as you live for saving my life back there. I am extremely grateful for people like you."

"It was no problem." Normani assures him, "It was the right thing to do."

They all said their goodbyes and the girls headed on their way back to the palace. A new enemy rose up and now it was the Avatar's job to stop them, with the help of her friends of course.

...

"Mom. Dad." Dinah raced to them with the scroll. "We have a serious problem..."

"What is it, sweetie?" Queen Milika asked, growing concerned by the scared look on her daughter's face.

Zendaya and Normani stood there in absolute silence as Dinah told her parents what was going on and how they needed to handle it right away. First by passing a law, of course.

"So there's one in Republic City, one downtown Ba Sing Se, and one in the fire nation?" King Gordon folded his arms, "Do they know what's going on? Have their been reports in their cities?"

"We don't exactly know for sure, but we were going to fly there and check it out ourselves...if we had an airship." Zendaya groaned as she realized that they didn't have any sort of flying animal, airship, or plane to get there. All they had was Midnight and it would take days to get there on a giant dog. They couldn't afford to waste time.

"Can we use the family airship, mom?" Dinah pleaded.

"Dinah, we really don't know how to feel about you going with the Avatar. This is something she needs to do by herself. Master Normani is only going because she's her caretaker. Please understand this is for your own safety." Her mother held her hands in hers.

"Mom, I have to go. Our city is in danger. Who knows what these guys are capable of!" Dinah was determined to help. She didn't care if her own life was in danger.

"Exactly why you're staying here." Her father tells her.

"I don't care if my life is on the line to save others. Please let me go." Her eyes began to water, "Please. I need to help her."

"King Gordon. Queen Milika," The Avatar began, "I'll take care of the princess. I won't let anything happen to her. I actually need her. She and Normani helped me take down those triads back at the teashop. We're a team."

Dinah smiles over at Zendaya, then looked back at her parents. She was really glad that the Avatar had her back, the way she had hers actually. She really must've wanted Dinah to go, which she did. She honestly needed her. For fights and for her Earthbending training.

They were a team of course. The new Team Avatar. They had Water and Earth. All they needed was Fire and Air. They'd probably pick someone up along the way.

"You promise to take care of our daughter?" The queen had a change of heart after hearing the Avatar speak up for her.

"With my life." Zendaya bows after she states that.

"Then she can go with you." The king finally gives in.

"Yes!" They all squealed as they hugged each other so close together.

"The new Team Avatar!" Normani rose a fist in the air.

"Thank you." Dinah thanked her parents with a giant hug.

"King Gordon. Queen Milika. We have a visitor." Some guards came up to them. There was a teenage boy behind them, aged at about 17. He wore a fire nation uniform.

"Oh good. The Avatar is here." The boy steps over to her, but then turns back and bows for the king and queen, "Your highness. I apologize for arriving on such short notice, but I really need your help."

"Prince Chris." Dinah recognized him.

"Hello, Princess Dinah." He gave her a small smile, "Everything okay?"

She nods slowly a feels a blush coming up on. The two had a history together. They dated but broke it off and just decided to be friends.

"Avatar Zendaya. Pleased to meet you. I'm Prince Chris of the Fire Nation." The prince introduced himself, "Master Normani."

"What brings you by, Christopher?" Queen Milika asked.

"I heard that the Avatar was staying here to complete her Earthbending training, but, I'm afraid I have to intrude. I need her to come with me to the Fire Nation. It's urgent. I was going to send a messenger but I felt that I should just come and get her myself." The prince stops to turn to the avatar and now they were face to face, "I need you."

"We were actually just about to head there first and then to Republic City." Zendaya reminded, "We have a serious problem. The-"

"Triple Thread Triads." Chris chimed in on that last part, then adding, "Several heinous crimes are being committed now that they've come back. I don't know what's wrong but I really need your help to stop it."

"That's what's happening here and in Republic City as well." Normani added.

"They have a leader who can bloodbend. His name is Hamu." Zendaya tells him, "Ring a bell?"

"The puppetmaster." He nodded, "Katara made that form of bending illegal though and the only people who knew how to do it are dead. How is it possible?"

"I don't know but we need to stop it as soon as possible." Dinah sighed.

"Follow me."

The prince had lead the way to his airship which was waiting on him outside. They climbed on it and it took off, heading into the direction of where the Fire Nation was.

**_Three hours later... (Fire Nation)_ **

It was probably within three hours that they got there, due to it being so far away  
It was probably within three hours that they got there, due to it being so far away. When the ship landed, Zendaya exited the ship first with Midnight, holding onto his leash so that he didn't go anywhere. Next was Dinah and Normani. The prince, being a gentleman, let them go first.

They began walking into the fire palace, Chris calling for his eldest sister. She actually was the one to send him to go get the young Avatar.

"Wait here. My sister will be down in a minute." Chris raced up the steps, leaving the three girls standing right where they were.

They observed the front room of the palace, taking in how beautiful the place looked. On the wall was a large portrait of the royal family. The king on the left and the queen on the right with their three kids in front of them. Next to the portrait, was another portrait of Fire Lord Zuko.

There fire symbols that resided on the wall paintings, and red velvet colored walls that held up the place. Crimson red chairs, a sofa and a love seat with a coffee table in the middle. Bookshelves on the left, a rug of Fire Lord Mike under their feet, all that good stuff. Everything looked so neat and well put together.

"Avatar Zendaya." A voice behind them grabbed their attention.

They turned to see a short, jet black haired girl with emerald green eyes. She wore a crown on her head and a red and black gown that fit her very nicely. She had looked like the child in the middle from the family portrait they had just seen.

Normani stared at her and if she weren't mistaken she was drooling. The girl was breathtakingly beautiful. Gorgeous. Flawless.

"I am so honored to meet you." She bowed.

"Princess Lauren, correct?" Zendaya took the older gal's hand in hers and planted a kiss on it.

Both Normani and Dinah had a wave of jealousy flow through them as she did that. So to stop it, Normani cleared her throat, shoving her friend out of the way to greet the princess. Dinah was grateful that she had done that.

"Normani." Zendaya frowned at that.

"Korra's granddaughter. Normani, right?" Lauren asked, curiously, "Beauty runs in the family."

Normani giggled at that and blushed. She imitated Zendaya and kissed the princess' hand. Only this time the princess hadn't let go of her hand just yet. They both made eye contact and kept smiling at each other.

Zendaya watched Normani beside Dinah. The two looked at each other then back at their friend who was currently trying to sweep the princess off of her feet.

"Now I know why she wanted to..." Zendaya smirked.

"So she's into women too?" Dinah whispered to Zendaya.

"Both men and women. Yes." She answers her then steps up to Normani and Lauren, "So where do we start?"

"Of course." Lauren snapped out of her little trance, clearing her throat, "Let's go to my parents."

Still not letting go of Normani's hand, the princess lead the way up to her parents room, the Avatar and the Earth princess following close behind as well. There they were going to talk about everything.

**_Meanwhile. (Unknown location.)_ **

"So the Avatar took you down, you say?" A man dressed in a water tribe attire says with his back to the gangsters from the tea shop.

He stared out of the window he was standing behind, looking at the statue of Avatar Aang on his memorial island, then looked at Avatar Korra's statue.

"Yes sir, Hamu, sir." The leader of the group spoke up, "but I promise you it won't happen again."

"You're right. It won't." The man pauses, then turns to them and continues to speak, "Because I have something in store for her. I'm going to destroy her. Mentally first, then physically."

Hamu took a seat at his desk and rested his chin on his thumbs after intertwining his fingers, "Who was she with?"

"Avatar Korra's granddaughter and The Earth Princess."

"Interesting. Thank you. You're free to go, BUT if you fail again...you know the consequences."

"We won't. That's a promise we intend to...keep."

"Hamu, sir." As the group exits, one henchman barged in without even bothering to knock, "Some triads in the fire nation say they've seen the Avatar arrive at the royal family's home. I don't know why this is info, but-"

"Tell them I said bring her to me." He replied.

He nods and runs off to tell them on the radio.

"I have plans for you, young Avatar." He muttered to himself.

Ohhh no.


End file.
